


Fireflies

by LadyPrussia



Series: 30 day writing challenge! [5]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bunny Jungkook, First Dates, How is bunny Jungkook not a tag!?, Hybrids, M/M, Shy Jeon Jungkook, obvious Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Did you know bunnies eat fireflies? Well Yugyeom had to learn in the hard way





	

It had taken Yugyeom 5 months to ask out Jungkook, and an additional 2 months for him to find out that Jungkook had thought he meant going out as friends. So this was the first time that they would be going out where both parties knew that it was a date date.

Yugyeom had meet the bunny hybrid at a lecture they were both attending, Jungkook had fallen asleep on his shoulder before they even got to the exchanging names part. This meant that Yugyeom had spent the rest of the lecture trying not the stare at the adorable male on his shoulder.

Yugyeom himself were a giraffe hybrid, luckily the long neck was not a hybrid trait and instead he just had weird ears and a tail. When Jungkook had woken up around 10 minutes after everybody else had left he had been so embarrassed trying to his big flappy ears while he kept apologizing and offered Yugyeom coffee as a payback.

That settled it for Yugyeom, the bunny was cute and offered him coffee, could they get married now? After that came the first 3 months of finding out if Jungkook was actually into guys, the logical answer would be to just ask him, but that wasn’t the way Yugyeom went about it. After befriending Jungkook, he started fishing for the answer which lead nowhere.

That was until he met Taehyung which happened to be Jungkook’s ex boyfriend, then he knew for sure that Jungkook was gay, especially since Taehyung was way too happy sharing every detail of their relationship, by the end of the day Yugyeom was ready to politely murder Taehyung.

Jungkook was awkward around him after that, he kept apologising for Taehyung and his oversharing self, but after a while they went back to their normal selves, which was now Yugyeom trying awkwardly to ask out Jungkook, it took 4 months for him to finally do it.

They went to bowl, something that the giraffe hybrid knew that Jungkook had wanted to do for a while, at the start he did think it weird that Jungkook was acting like he normally would and when Yugyeom reached for his hand to hold it the bunny just looked weirdly at him before pulling it back blushing a little.

At first Yugyeom just thought Jungkook was shy, but when he walked Jungkook home to his dorm and leaned in to kiss him he just got a door slammed in his face. Like the other male had not expected him to do anything? It was a date?! Had Jungkook just expected it to be a platonic date?

Then started the two months where Yugyeom tried to find out what Jungkook actually thought there date meant, which ended up with no result since apparently Yugyeom was the worst detective in the world, he ended up with just going for “Are you not attracted to me? Is that the problem and you don’t have the heart to turn me down?”

“Turn you down?” Jungkook look legitimately concerned about what Yugyeom was telling him “But you never showed interest in me? How can I turn you down when there is nothing to turn down?”

“WE WENT ON A DATE?!” Yugyeom was actually close to crying frustrated tears now.

“We did? When?”

The giraffe wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, how could Jungkook be that obvious, and how did he not expect it “We went bowling remember? I asked you if you wanted to go out with me?”

“I thought you meant as friends?” Jungkook was now chewing lightly on his bottom lip with his oversized bunny teeth while having the head slightly crooked to the side, omg why were he so cute.

“I tried to kiss you! You slammed the door in my face!” Yugyeom had still not given up on his quest to point out that Jungkook was an idiot.

“I just really needed the bathroom! Normally we don’t stop and chat in the door! You call me so that I know you made it back to your own dorm room! Which thinking about it now might be a little weird since it’s a two minute walk”

Yeah it were a little weird, but Yugyeom had always found it cute that Jungkook wanted to make sure that he actually got back to his room safely “You pulled away when I tried to hold your hand!”

“You have cold hands!”

“You didn’t let me buy your drink at the bowling alley!”

Jungkook puffed up his cheeks and put his hands  on his hips “I’m a strong independent bunny who need no man to save her.”

“First of all, you are are guy… not a her, secondly… You called me this morning at 4 am to remove a spider, thirdly I were trying to buy you are cola not save you!”

“That… Actually a good point, uhm… I didn’t notice?”

This time Yugyeom actually face palmed “This is why we keep telling you to stop hanging around with Namjoon, two years and he still haven’t noticed Jackson and Seokjin fighting over him.”

“They are what?!”

“Oh god…” Yugyeom  didn’t know what to do, he knew that Jungkook was a little obvoius, but he never expected it to be this bad. Okay take a deep breath, he could do this! Jungkook had technically not turned him down “So Jungkook would you like to go with me? For a real date, like a date date?”

Jungkook blushed a deep scarlet and he nodded, doing what he always did when he got shared, hid his eyes behind his long floppy ear “Yes, I would like that,” he mumbled.

That was what brung them to where they were now, Yugyeom had decided to pull out all the stop, he would charm the pants of Jungkook! It had taken him way too long to actually get this date, so he would do this right. It had started well, a late night picnic watching the stars, it had went well Jungkook had cuddled up to him while pointing out stars Yugyeom was 90% sure he was just making up.

Then came the final part of the date, where Yugyeom had planned for them to have their first kiss in the light of the fireflies. What he didn’t expect was the second they got into the cave for Jungkook to erupt in a weird loud cooing noise that he had never heard before, and then jump at the fireflies, scaring them all while he tried to catch one in his hand.

When he finally managed to catch one, what he did was even more unexpected… HE TRIED TO PUT IT IN HIS MOUTH!?

“JUNGKOOK WHAT THE FUCK!” Yugyeom quickly grabbed his hand, “What are you doing.”

Jungkook looked confused for second and then looked down his hand “Oh fuck.. Uhm… Bunnies eat fireflies, I couldn’t control it… It was instinct?”

Why would things never go as Yugyeom planned them?!

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, but I hope you like it! If you want to request a pairing or an au, here are the words:
> 
> Day 6. Scars _ Jackson x Namjoon  
> Day 7. Electrify  
> Day 8. Calling _ Namjoon x Zico  
> Day 9. Nowhere  
> Day 10. All i ask _ Namjoon x Jimin  
> Day 11. Trace  
> Day 12. Another place, another time  
> Day 13. Lipstick track marks _ Jiyong x Seungri  
> Day 14. Run  
> Day 15. Tactil  
> Day 16. Ink _ Taekwoon x Wonshik  
> Day 17. Red  
> Day 18. In my sights  
> Day 19. Breath  
> Day 20. Closing in  
> Day 21. Haunted  
> Day 22. Needle _ Namjoon x Jungkook  
> Day 23. Ashes  
> Day 24. Cold hands, cold feet  
> Day 25. I know  
> Day 26. Settle down _ Namjoon x Seokjin  
> Day 27. Note _ Johnny x Ten  
> Day 28. Fireworks  
> Day 29. Wait  
> Day 30. Subtle


End file.
